Together We Have Nothing to Fear
by G1022
Summary: Remember when Alicia and Chris were in that rich families house? What would have happened if they stayed longer? [Season 1, Episode 5 !SPOILERS!] [Chris/Alicia]


'Together We Have Nothing To Fear'

~A Chris and Alicia Story~

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked, looking at Chris from the bike.

He looked away, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Hop on." she said, nodding towards the bike.

"You gotta be kidding me." he said, looking at her.

"I'm not. Come on, I wanna show you somethin'." she said, making a face at him.

They arrived at the house of a rich family, who seemed to have left.

"Who's place is this?" Chris asked, playing with a remote controlled helicopter.

"I don't know. Rich people? Last to move in, first to get out." she said, looking through a closet.

"What if they come back?" he asked, still playing with the helicopter.

"They're not coming back." she said, picking another dress out of the closet.

"Can you believe all this stuff?" he asked, staring at the helicopter in amazement.

"These little bastards are having the childhood we deserve." she said, walking out towards a mirror.

Chris followed the helicopter down the stairs and got ready to go back up before seeing Alicia looking in the mirror. He stared at her before she looked and caught him staring. He turned around and walked into another part of the house. Alicia turned around and smiled at the mirror before walking off to put on a different dress.

"Where did they go? Do you wonder what happened to them?" Alicia asked, staring at a bunch of pictures with Chris next to her.

"No." Chris said, staring at the pictures with no expression.

Alicia turned and started walking away.

"These are real people. Built a whole life here **sigh** and now..." she said, pulling the cover off a piano and sitting down.

Chris looked up at her and then back down at the picture he was holding before dropping it on the ground.

Alicia looked into the bottle of alcohol she had been drinking, finished what was left and then threw it at the fire place, shattering it.

They both laughed, or in Chris' case, smirked before grabbing something to smash more stuff. They broke everything in the house that they possible could have, including the chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

Chris jumped onto the couch after they were done and Alicia looked over at him and smiled. Soon the trucks would be going around to do a search for people out passed curfew, but the two didn't care. They had found more wine and, after changing back into their clothes, stayed in the master bedroom, talking and drinking.

"You...you looked really nice in the dress." Chris said, blushing a little. Although that could have just been from the alcohol.

"Thanks. You looked nice in the jacket." she said, glancing down at the bottle in her hands.

"Were you happy when your mom started to date again?" he asked, moving to sit closer to her.

"No. Not really, but after seeing how much Travis took care of Nick, it was hard to hate him." she said, taking a swing of the wine before putting it back in her lap.

"I was never happy. I blamed my dad for his and my moms divorce, but I realized that it was stupid to blame anyone when it's hard to fix a broken relationship." he said, taking a swing of his wine as well.

"I was never happy either. I guess the only thing that made it better was Nick getting the care he deserved...and I got to see you every other week." Alicia said, not realizing that she had unintentionally told him that she liked his company.

"What did you say?" he asked, looking at her with furrowed brows and a serious face.

"Nick got the care he deserved?" she asked, looking up from her bottle.

"No..after that?" he said, moving a little closer.

"I got to see you..every other week.." she mumbled, screeching when Chris pulled her towards him and hugged her.

"Thank you..." he said, squeezing her as tight as he could.

"For what? I can't breath Chris.." she said, slapping his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I never knew you liked having me around. No one really likes having me around I guess." he said letting her go.

Alicia looked at him with sad eyes before hugging him, although not to the point where he couldn't breath.

"I'll always want you around. Together we don't have anything to fear." she said, leaning onto his shoulder.

"Lisha?" Chris asked, wiggling his shoulder a little.

"Yeah?" she mumbled, not lifting her head.

"We should really get going." he said, sounding really uncomfortable.

"Probably, but I don't want to move." she said, lifting her head to look at him.

They stared at each other before they finally leaned in. Alicia jumped when their lips first touched, causing Chris to grab a hold of her hips as the kiss deepened.

"You're on my lap..." he said, breathing hard when they finally pulled apart.

"I know." she breathed, leaning over to put her head back on his shoulder.

Chris stayed still, his arms still wrapped around her waist.

"What do we do now?" he asked, leaning his head against hers.

"What do you mean?" she asked, putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Our parents are together...we can't..." he said, sounding sad.

"It's the apocalypse and your scared about our parents? They aren't married and we have zero blood relation...I see nothing wrong." Alicia said, lifting up her head again.

Chris thought about it before he was knocked to the ground. Alicia looked at him with her hair falling around her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her with wide eyes.

"Nothing...not really anyways." she mumbled, connecting their lips again.

The kiss grew deeper when Alicia put all her weight in the lower area of her body and she straddled him.

"Lish..." Chris groaned, the pressure of her body going straight to his groin.

Alicia made no move to get off so Chris rolled them over so that he was on top.

"We can't do this. Not right now...while we are both intoxicated. As much as I'd like to." he said, grinding on her to show what he meant.

"We probably won't have any time after this." she said, pulling on his shirt to get his face closer to hers.

"You are probably right, but I want to do this when we are sober...so that we can remember everything." he said, smiling as he leaned closer.

"What makes you think I won't remember losing my v-card to you?" she asked, grinding upwards causing Chris' head to drop as a groan left his throat.

"The alcohol. Maybe another day, but not tonight." he said, leaning down and kissing her as hard as he could.

They left the house and were walking down the road, just as a patrol car drove behind them. They ran towards the brick wall and stayed hidden.

"W-w-w-what are you doing?" Alicia asked, pulling Chris as he moved from behind the wall as the vehicle passed.

"They not patrolling." he said, just as another one drove by.

"Somethings wrong..." Alicia said, watching the vehicles drive away.

A/N: aaannnddd that's all for that story...hope you liked this one shot based off my favorite couple from the show :D I am trash...I know not many people like this show and these two characters in particular, but I love the show and these two are my favorites. Please check out my other story where my OC and her 'sister' meet the crew in Mexico and love forms between a few characters. Bye bye! 3


End file.
